Revelaciones del pasado SnS
by Mario-san
Summary: Yuuji se entera de algo que nunca habia imaginado.


**Ola mundo, aquí estoy de nuevo y espero que disfruten mi siguiente capitulo, me llevo tiempo hacerle algunos ajustes pero ya esta hecho.**

**Buen disfruten la historia.**

**Revelaciones del pasado.**

"_Oye… oye… despierta ¿estas bien?"_

Un ligero ruido muy familiar pasaba por mis oidos.

Mientras que lentamente recuperaba la conciencia y mi mente empezaba a pensar medio atontada.

Lo que me ocurrió, tal vez fue un sueño. Por lo que puedo recordar, parece que fue un sueño bastante interesente. Normalmente cuando te despiertas, encuentras interesante un sueño durante unos cinco minutos. Pero en cuando comienzas a cepillarte los dientes, los detalles se empiezan a volverse borrosos, y para cuando el desayuno ya está listo, ya te has olvidado completamente de él. En cuando te das cuenta de eso, todo lo que queda en tu cabeza es la impresión; "vaya, qué sueño más interesante".

Empecé a abrir los ojos y mi vista estaba un poco borroso, solo podían ver una silueta de una persona frente a mi, y por cierto estaba demasiado cerca. Cuando por fin mis ojos empezaron a ver las cosas mas claras…

"_Shana…"_

Mis brazos automáticamente reaccionaron e hicieron un movimiento muy rápido… la abrasé con todas mis fuerzas. No se porque, pero mi reacción se debio a que de todas la personas que podría encontrarme en este mundo, el encontrarme con Shana me hace sentir mas aliviado y salvado a la vez.

Pero en ese momento al fondo de la habitación empecé a escuchar un ruido, como un llanto de un Bebe que me hizo reaccionar; inmediatamente me di cuenta de que a la persona que estaba abrazando empezó a temblar. Rapido la solte y cuando la vi estaba completamente Azul del miedo que perdio el conociemiento.

_Me pregunto si habra pensado mal de mi…_

Algo era raro, la chica que abrase, se parecía demasiado a Shana, si tuviera una foto y la comparo con ella seguramente no encontrarías ninguna diferencia, ah!, solo habia un detalle, ella era un poco mayor que Shana y su cabello esta un poco corto y con su vestido largo de color blanco la hacia ver hermosa.

La chica lentamente empezo a reaccionar, yo tenia que estar preparado para lo que me pudiera decir con asunto del abrazo. La chica abrio los ojos y cuando la mire…

_Umm… sus ojos son distintos._

Inmediatamente me arrodille en el suelo y empeze a pedir disculpas…

"discúlpeme, discúlpeme, discúlpeme"

La chica solamente se me quedaba viéndome y repentinamente empezó a reír, la risa era idéntica a la de Shana

Jajaja…

No entendia lo que le pasaba a ella.

"eh?"

"Te encuentras bien?"

Ella me pregunto con tanta tranquilidad pero con algo de gracia en su rostro.

"Eh… si"

"Me alegro que te encuentres bien "

Me lo dijo con una sonrisa

"Pero… yo debo ser la que se disculpe contigo, yo fui quien te arrollo con mi auto"

Las palabras de ella eran tan sinceras que hasta creo que estaba empezando a llorar, el golpe que me dio con ese auto fue demasiado fuerte creo que debió pensar que moriría al instante.

"Eh!, no se preocupe, me encuentro bien, de veras mi cuerpo soporta cualquier golpe.

" De veras ¿ no me mientes?" la chica acerco su rostro contra el mio

"_que linda"_ para verme de cerca si en verdad estaba bien, eso me puso un poco nervioso.

"Si..si… estoy diciendo la verdad"

"Que bien…si te hubiera pasado algo mas no sabria que hacer." en verdad se veia muy aliviada aquella chica que se seco las lagrimas y se calmo un poco"

"La verdad es que no conozco muy bien esta ciudad, asi que no pude llevarte a un hospital."

_Menos mal que no llamo a una ambulancia, porque si no estaria varado en el hospital varios dias._

Me levante un poco del sillon donde andaba recostado.

"¿En serio no te duele nada? Ella me pregunto nuevamente, parece que desconfía de mis palabras.

"No, solo estoy algo mareado"

Mire por la ventana y pude notar que ya era de noche.

"¿Cuanto tiempo me quede dormido?"

"3 dias"

"Eeee ~~!"

"Es broma, solo 3 horas"

Por poco y me trago esa mentirita ya que ando medio dormido.

"Por cierto ¿en donde me encuentro?"

Mire a mi alrededor y parecía un cuarto muy amplio.

"Ah, este lugar es mi apartamento , nos encontramos en el centro de la ciudad de Misaki, el Hotel Misaky. Soy una mujer muy ocupada y ando de ciudad en ciudad por negocios asi que siempre me la ando pasando rentando"

"Eh?, el hotel mas caro de la ciudad"

_Debe tener mucho dinero como para rentar un apartamento asi de caro._

"Pero ¿como le hisistes para traerme hasta tu apartamento?"

"Pues pedi ayuda a unas personas en el estacionamiento y les dije que eras un familiar mio, que me habias dormido en el camino, ellos te cargaron y te trajeron hasta aca"

"_Valla, si que sabe mentir"_

"Oh, ya entiendo… eh! Usted discúlpeme también, la abrase pensando que era…" me puse colorado ese momento.

"Eh! No importa"

"Cual es tu nombre?..." ella me pregunto.

"Yo soy Sakai Yuuji…" _maldición, le dije mi nombre real, espero que no me mortifique en mi futuro._

"Gusto en conocerte mi nombre es "Asumi…

En ese momento se escucho el timbre de la habitación.

"Disculpe!, aquí estan las toallas que solicito." Era el pesonal de habitación.

"Ah!, si ya voy"

Ella fue a atender a la puerta.

"_Asumi…"_

Ella regreso de nuevo hacia mi.

"Perdon por la interrupción, Sakai-kun"

"No importa, Asumi-san"

De cualquier manera ella acepto el nombre que le dije, bueno la verdad eso no importaba, siempre y cuando nos podamos comunicar como personas. Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente uno al otro, mmm… no se porque pero lo estaba disfrutando, pero me desconcentre en el momento en el que escuche a un bebe llorar fuertemente.

"Umm!"

"Oh, discúlpame, mi hija se acaba de despertar"

"¿Tu Hija?"

Yo supuse que por la apariencia que tenia esa chica parecía que vívese sola, valla las apariencias engañan.

Ella fue a un habitación donde se encontraba la bebe, yo me quede esperando en la Sala, mientras que Alastor me dijo de nuevo.

"Sakai Yuuji, tenemos que irnos ya, antes de que cambies el rumbo de la historia"

"Ya lo se, solo quiero que me esperes…"

"Esperar que?"

Creo que tenia la sensación de que no me quería ir

Dos minutos después, Ella llegaria a la sala con la Bebe en brazos.

"Sakai-kun, quiero que conozcas a mi hija..."

Ella me mostros entre sus brazos a la pequeña bebe, y en realidad, era una pequeña y hermosa niña; esa tierna carita de una niña tan inocente y unos padres dispuestos a mantenerla eh?... por cierto…

"¿Y el padre?, mejor dicho ¿Dónde esta su marido?, bueno si no le molesta la pregunta"

Después me dijo:

"Fallecio después de que naciera mi hija"

"EH?"

En ningun momento su rostro cambio de emoción.

"Mi esposo tuvo una gran enfermedad en el corazón, el lucho por mucho tiempo para poder ver nacer a nuestra hija, pero la vida no le alcanzo y murio 2 meses antes de que naciera la bebe".

"Ah… los siento, no queria recordarle algo doloroso"

"Esta bien, la vida sigue, y mi deber es proteger a mi Hija tal y como lo hubiera querido mi marido, ademas le prometi que no lloraria por el de nuevo"

_Ya veo, con razon ella no ha cambiado de emocion en estos momentos.._

"Esta bien"

Después de esa amarga conversación que hasta me puso un nudo en la garganta, perdi algunos animos, después mire a la bebe quien me estaba mirando fijamente y me dio un sonrisa, después extendió su manita como queriendo saludarme, yo se la di y entonces…

"Eh….!"

Al momento de tocarla, reconocí la energía de esa niña y lo único que se me vino a la mente fue…

"No pude ser…, en verdad es ella, lo que significa que Asumi-san es…

Fin capitulo

Sig. Cap. DESTINO PREDESTINADO

Ola, espero que os hayan disfrutado, seguire haciendo el siguiente capitulo pero primero debo hacer un fic de otra serie (haber si me queda) , asi que me llevara algun tiempo en subir el siguiente capitulo. (espero que no)

Bueno adios.


End file.
